1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a comminuting machine or a comminuting, grinding and mixing machine and more particularly to a machine having a chopper element for disintegrating large chunks of solid material into smaller sized particles and may be used to successively or simultaneously mix the particles with one or more additional materials.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Heretofore it has been necessary to provide two separate machines, one of which is used to chop or to disintegrate relatively large chunks of solid material into relatively small particles which particles must be of a size capable of passing through a screen having a particular classification of particle size. After the particles are passed through the screen, they are then put in a mixing machine wherein other materials, which may be in powder, fibrous or liquid form or any combination of these, are added and mixed to a relatively uniform conglomerate.
Even with the use of two separate units, it has been found that exceptionally long periods of time are required to grind and/or chop the chunks of solid material into the desired particle size. The product resulting from the grinding operation usually contains a high proportion of material of a size that is classifiable as dust which becomes airborne at the slightest agitation such as results from removing the pulverized material from the grinder and putting it into the mixer. In addition, the expense involved in taking the properly sized material and recycling it through a second machine to mix it with one or more additional materials requires a considerable outlay in equipment and space as well as requiring special material handling apparatus.